Well, This is awkward
by TimelessTreasure
Summary: What happens when a awkward moment leads into something else. IDK WTF I'm saying just check it out please.


Finally, I'm alone_. _Elijah went to the bayou for some unnamed emergency, Hayley was sound asleep and Rebekah left town weeks ago. Now it was Klaus time. I grabbed a box of tissues and a bottle of lotion. Normally, I would go into my stash and pick one out one of my Playboy magazines but my new obsession was Hayley.

Instead I grabbed a framed picture of her in a bikini that I came across when I took a visit to Mystic Falls. Since I came upon the photograph I look at her when I masturbate. I find everything about her sexy. From her appearance to her wit.

I laid all the supplies needed on my bed and pulled my jeans down. I was just about to pull my boxers down when the door knob turned and someone barged in. "Klaus where is E-" Hayley stopped in her tracks when she seen me. "Oh my God. Umm.. I'm so sorry." she said quickly. I was too stunned to speak. I didn't want her to know that I was using her picture so I quickly grabbed it and put it faced down on my lap.

She turned around to leave but she hesitated. She turned back around slowly with a curious look on her face. "Wait a second, I know that picture frame." she pointed at the picture that sat in my lap. "I'm sorry love, you are mistaken now can you please shut the door." I panicked.

"Actually, I know exactly what I'm talking about. I framed the picture myself." she looked mad.

"Okay, fine you caught me." I looked down at my feet.

"Klaus that is so gross. Of all the girls in the world you have to jack off to me."

"What do you want me to say? Sorry?"

She walked into the room and stopped a couple feet from me. She reached her hand out and I gave her the picture. I watched her study it. I was surprised when I seen tears roll down her now rosy cheeks. I closed the distance between us and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry I'll never do it again." I whispered, hoping she would forgive me. "I'm not crying over that. When this picture was taken I was so…care free. My only worry in the world was what I was going to eat for dinner that day, Klaus. And now I'm stuck in this weird city with creepy ass witches who want to kill me and my baby.

And it just so happens my baby's father is the infamous Klaus Mikelson." She shed more tears and I couldn't bear the look on her face anymore so I wrapped my arms around her. She reluctantly wrapped hers around my neck. I could feel her tears fall on my shoulders through my shirt. We pulled back slowly and I could feel myself losing control over my impulses.

She moved in closer and I knew she was going to kiss me. And as much I wanted anything else in the world I just couldn't do that. She was vulnerable and upset. I turned my head and sighed out of frustration. "What's the problem? I thought you wanted this. Well, I _know_ you want this considering what you were about to do before I walked in."

"I do, trust me I do but I just can't. You're not yourself right now." It took all I had not to kiss her and staring at her lips wasn't helping either.

"Spare me Klaus. We both know you only care about is ruling this city again." She whispered in my ear. She slipped her hands in my boxers and gave my friend a tight squeeze. "That's not true, Hayley." I could barely get the words out.

She whispered in my ear again. "Then prove it." she challenged. And who was I to back down from a challenge. I pinned her up against the wall at vamp-speed and I felt her shudder under me. Her hands left my underwear and raked through my hair. I smirked and leaned in to kiss her lips, trailing kisses down her soft skin. I lifted my hands and cupped her thinly covered breasts.

"You have on too many clothes." I pointed out, tearing her blouse right off of her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You couldn't have just taken it off?" she moaned.

"I'll buy you a million others love," I spoke against her neck, "don't fret."

I picked her up and automatically she wrapped her legs around me. I couldn't believe not even ten minutes ago I was just thinking about doing these things to her and here I am doing the real thing. She grinded her lower half against mine and I didn't need to feel her to know she was wet.

"If you keep that up I'm going to have to wear turtlenecks for a month." She teased. "And I'm sure you will still look ravishing as always." I reassured her. I removed my mouth from her neck and placed it on hers. I carried her closer to the bed, our lips never separating.

Hayley unwrapped her legs from my waist and pulled back from me. I raised my eyebrows and gave a confused look. All I got in return was a sexy wink. She lifted my t-shirt and ran her hands over my hard, flat torso , digging her nails into my new revealed skin. I pushed everything off the bed.

She shoved me down against the bed and straddled me. I certainly had underestimated her strength. Her hands reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She slowly pulled the straps down and revealed herself to me. "God, you are exquisite." I said in pure amazement. I took a nipple in my mouth, sucking and biting it gently.

I released her breast and her lips found mine again. I could get use to this. She pulled back and began to leave hot open kisses on my neck. I was now fully and painfully erect, she brought one of her hands back into my boxers and began to stroke me. With her tongue moving up and down on my neck and her running her hand down my member, I couldn't think properly.

"Hayley If you don't stop sucking on my neck I'm going to erupt." I said with all seriousness. "I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine" she giggled. "I'm so happy you think this is funny." I complained.

"Well, it kinda is. You being a big bad original and all when you simply can't take a few kisses on your neck and a hand job without getting hot and bothered."

I scoffed. "What lad wouldn't?" I questioned.

She slipped her hand out of my boxers and laid kisses from my neck to the waistband of my underwear, making sure she kissed the tattoo I have on my shoulder. I had to shut my eyes very hard in order to keep myself from exploding. "I think I tortured you long enough." I could hear the smile in her voice, she was enjoying this. She dropped down to her knees and licked her lips.

She slid my last piece of clothing I had on off. Now I lay naked in front of her, my penis standing tall. She grabbed me in her right hand and began to stroke me. I let out a groan and gripped one of the bed's sheets. "Bloody hell." I gasped when she took my length in her mouth. She bobbed her head back in forth, taking me in completely.

I ran my free hand through her wavy hair. I could feel my release was coming quickly and Hayley must have sensed it too because she started to move faster, preparing me for my release. It only took a few more seconds for me to come inside her mouth, moaning her name when I did. Hayley removed her mouth from me and I closed my eyes in complete bliss.

I could hear the sound of a zipper and feel the bed shift when she climbed onto it. She was now naked and I could already feel myself getting hard again. I flipped us so she was on the bottom and I was on the top. I ran my hand down her body and began to stroke her heat. She opened her legs wider. Hayley gasped as I slipped a finger into her and began to move in and out.

I plunged another one in and removed them quickly, repeating the process but adding another finger. At this point Hayley was trembling furiously. "Klaus…I need you. Now!" she moaned. I removed my fingers and sucked all the cum off them. "Your wish is my command, love." I pushed her thighs wider apart and she took in a sharp breathe.

I rubbed the tip of my cock against her opening. Hayley arched her back so that her breast were pressed against my chest and so I would rub against her again. I could see what she was doing but I didn't give in yet. I continued to tease her. "Klaus." she warned. I finally pushed myself inside her, stretching her.

She let out a loud moan when her walls clamped down onto me "I don't want to sound cliché but you are so tight." I grunted. I pushed deeper inside until I couldn't go anymore. I captured her lips into a long kiss and I could feel her nipples harden under me. I moved myself out of her quickly just to push myself back in twice as fast. My hips rocked against hers repeatedly.

The harder the trusts the deeper Hayley's nails clawed into my flesh. I tried my best to suppress my groans but I failed miserably. I pounded against her using my vamp-speed causing the headboard to bang against the wall. Hearing her scream my name made my cock twitch inside her. She rolled us over so that the positions were reversed. I had a complete view of her perky breasts and her beautiful face. I wasn't complaining at all.

She placed her hands on my chest and moved her hips up and down. Hayley picked up speed and I gripped her waist to steady her. I bucked my hips just as she was going down and she let out another ear piercing scream. "You bastard." she moaned and I gave her a crooked smile. Her hands gripped my shoulders as she continued to ride me hard and fast. My hands however, were placed on her ass, forcing myself deeper inside her.

"Klaus… I'm so close." I could barely hear her over the sound of skin smacking skin.

"I am too, love."

Just then I let everything go and she did too. Her pace slowed and then came to a stop. The only sounds in the room was our hearts beating and our heavy breathing. Hayley pulled me out of her and we shared another passionate kiss. She laid down next to me and looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. "What do you think our baby will be like?"

"Well, if he or she is anything like you, they're going to be just lovely." She turned around so she faced the nightstand. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her shoulder. "I hope our child isn't like me completely. He or she should at least inherit the way you protect and care for the people you love." she yawned.

I heard her breathing change as she drifted off to sleep. I meant to ask her a question before she went to sleep but I suppose it can wait. I was going to ask her if she thought she could ever love me. I pushed the question out of my head and fell asleep next to the potential love of my internal life.


End file.
